


MMoM Snippets Through the Years

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Masturbation, No Sex, Okay well very little sex anyway, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Some things I wrote that were too short to reasonably be posted on their own, but I still kinda liked. Some pieces may show up in later stories, who knowwwws





	1. Always the Quiet Ones

2013 Merry Month of Masturbation

Pairing: Hermione/Blaise  
Warning: TBC, also not terribly smutty

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly, Ronald. It's called masturbating! Grow up." Hermione's voice dripped with exasperation, but there was an undercurrent of amusement, and Harry collapsed with laughter--Ginny sent into a fit of giggles at the look of her brother's face. Even Hermione found it difficult to keep a quirk from her lips.

As the four friends basked in the shade of a willow, a set of startled eyes rested on the grinning brunette. With a quirk of his own lips, Blaise continued to sit in the sun, now delightfully distracted from his usual silent consideration of the lake. Not many people thought about Blaise, outside of noticing his attractive form; but he was sure everyone would be shocked at the thoughts that had taken over his mind at the girl's (woman's. They were of age now, after the war) words. Yes, he was very pleasantly distracted indeed.

When her caramel brown eyes met his cerulean ones, his smile only grew. No one else at the school seemed to know, but he bet she understood. It was always the quiet ones that took people by surprise. Hermione looked away with a blush, and Blaise's eyes sparkled in triumph. He was well due a pleasant distraction and, being a Slytherin, he leaned back on his forearms, closed his eyes, and began to plan.


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is hers before he even knows her name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Viktor/Super secret mystery woman (or something)  
> Notes: Random, really. Playing around with the "Almost Random HP pairing generator", and...  
> Rating: Basically PG. Yuck

He is hers before he even consciously realizes who she is. Even with his interest in Hermione, he understands the needs of the body enough to accept the luminous blond hair in his fantasies. It isn't until Bill and Fleur's wedding that he realizes the light, softly waving hair from his dreams belongs not to the bride, but to a young witch with cleverly dreamy eyes and a soft smile on her unpainted lips.

The attack happens before he is even aware that Hermione and her boys have disappeared. He tosses himself into the fight and stuns a masked man who had been aiming for his blond. She fires off a hex of her own at another man behind him before winding her way to his side.

She smiles up at him and speaks the word that cements the final bar on his captured heart. Her forever willing prisoner.

"Luna."


	3. Obvious Tells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has some obvious tells, for those who know what to look for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obvious Tells  
> Note: Not the story I wanted to post for today, but the other one was too disturbing, so this one happened instead! Sorry it's so short--more to come ;)

Hermione shifted, yawning with a stifled groan.  
“Hey, you okay?” Harry looked over at his friend in concern.  
Hermione smiled ruefully as she rubbed at the pain in her back. “I’m fine, just seem to have pulled a muscle in my back… and my jaw.” She slowly moved her other hand to rub at her jaw.  
Ron looked over and laughed, “how did you manage that?”  
Hermione and Harry chuckled, and Hermione continued to laugh as she replied, “getting up to some right kinky solo activities, of course!”  
This immediately set the three of them off into fresh laughter, which was looked upon with amusement by the staff seated at the next table. All except for Severus Snape who sat and stared with eyes narrowed in speculation.  
Hermione Granger, he knew, was an accomplished liar—but she also had a number of pretty obvious tells, for those who knew what to look for. Keeping his face impassive and his eyes averted, he did allow one eyebrow to rise in an arch of surprise. The girl was telling the truth. Curious.  
Not that he was intrigued.


	4. Raising the Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, he watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Raising the Stakes  
> Characters: Hermione, Severus Snape, Viktor Krum

The more he watches, the more he notices the subtle changes. The pale violet on her previously unpainted nails. The quirk of her lips while she read in the library. The movement of her hand as she strokes the grass beneath her while she lounges on the lawn. He watches as she laughs with her friends. He watches as her eyes drift to the visitors. To the man who sits with his teammates and watches her. He recognizes the way the dark eyes fix on her eyes, dilating as they drift down her frame. Already (only?) fifteen, with curves that just the thought of leave him panting and disgusted with himself at night. Curves he knows come from her secret taste for sweets and distaste for exercise. Curves he longs to get his hands on, the way he’s sure the Bulgarian has. For now, though, he is still her professor. So he watches.


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin green hides a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not at all beta'd, it was written in 10 minutes, and is being posted really quickly. Sorry for any blahness!
> 
> Title: Green  
> Pairing: Draco/Harry  
> Rating: R? NC-17?

Taut skin is pulled over a pale fist clenching green sheets. The silk slithers over his legs and he shifts, a whine low in his throat. He wants to kick the confining fabric away, but the sensations on his skin and the vivid green tempt him too strongly, so they stay where they are—sometimes shifting ever so slightly against his thighs, and he doesn't bother to try and stop the moans that causes. Left hand moves with increasing speed over his shaft as his right hand releases the fabric of his sheets, before scrabbling desperately against them again, trying to gain purchase as he arches. 

Eyes closed, he is still surrounded by green. Facing a floor length mirror, he stands pressed against a naked body. The old green school tie slowly being knotted around his throat. Draco nearly keens at the vision of those fingers flying over the silken tie. Eyes lowered, his partner smirks as he continues to face the mirror and meticulously check that the tie is knotted just. so. Draco whines, he is so close, he just needs... The eyes of his dream partner flick up to the mirror they both stare into. Coming in spurts, body arching and thrashing on the green sheets, silken green sheets as he stares into those eyes. 

His friends think his obsession with green is a leftover from his school days. He does not try to correct them.


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, he watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Temptation  
> Characters: Bill/Fleur   
> Notes: not proof-read, in huge rush, written in like 5 min... ahh!

Bill pulls his hair away from his face, fixing his already impeccable ponytail. His wife is in charge tonight, and the only thing she asked was that he watch, first. He focuses on the details in an attempt to distract himself from action. Neck arched, with pale hair spilling over the pillow, her eyes closed and hands moving furiously: she truly is a treat to watch. It is almost too much, sitting and not touching. Especially when she makes that noise—the one that starts as a whine, but deepens into a growl as she resists the temptation, as she brings herself back from the edge yet again. He shifts in the chair and slides a hand slowly over the bulge in his shorts. He wants nothing more than to come. Now. 

Except that he wants her even more than that. He knows what it feels like to sink into her, after she has come; when she is slow and welcoming and they move together like waves washing upon the shore. Now, she is a tempest, a test to his control. But that is part of their game, and he loves her all the more for it. He shifts in his seat, and her eyes flutter open. She whines as she is finally pushed over the edge, and he is only too eager to climb up onto their bed and stroke her hair until she is shifting against him, until he is naked and pressing into her, until their eyes are locked and there is nothing in the world but the two of them.


End file.
